


Heat Of The Moment

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: A visit to the bar turns into an awkward meeting with Mr Speight and Mr Benedict.





	Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Monica and Adri are my own.

Adri angrily walked into a bar and sat herself down and ordered a strong drink. She was trying to get her mind off of her now ex-boyfriend. She texted her best friend Monica to come sit with her so she wouldn’t feel so lonely.

While she was waiting on Monica, a stranger on the other side of the room winked at her. The face looked familiar, but under the lighting it was difficult to make out who it was. Where had she seen that face? Then it hit her. Holy guacamole it was Richard Speight. Of course! There was supposed to be a convention near her that night but she wasn’t able to go. Behind Richard was his co-star Rob Benedict; they must have stopped here for a break after the first night of the convention.

Monica finally showed up and Adri nudged her.

“Look over there.” Adri whispered. “Pinch me I’m dreaming.”

“Holy crappola in a can.” Monica said in her classic southern drawl. “It’s…THEM!” She squealed louder than what was meant. 

Richard and Rob looked up and chuckled to each other, and Adri overheard what they said. “Fangirls.”

Adri stomped her foot and started freaking out. 

“Monica oh my Chuck they’re coming over! Does my hair look okay?!” 

“Your hair looks just fine silly. Just…act normal. They’re people just like us.”

As if she were ignoring her own advice, Monica let out a small half-scream, half-gasp. 

“Rob Benedict?!”

Rob looked down at the floor shyly and smiled. “That’s me. In the flesh.”

Adri blushed when she made eye contact with Richard. 

“Um…h-hi.” She managed to squeak.

The awkward meeting was interrupted by the music. Monica screeched again. “Adri it’s your song! Heat Of The Moment! Come on let’s dance!”

She grabbed her by the arm and pulled her onto the dance floor. 

Before they knew it, Rob and Rich were on the floor with them. Adri drunkenly tripped and fell into Rich; talk about awkward.

She looked up and blushed. “I am so sorry…I…I’ll clean this up.”

“No no it’s alright. It’s an old jacket anyways.” He laughs. “Come on; let’s get you on the couch over here.”

Little did Adri know that this night was the beginning of a blossoming friendship with none other than Richard Speight.


End file.
